


Tyrannosaurus

by Sunnie0023



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: F/F, M/M, garak with a tale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 13:42:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15775251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunnie0023/pseuds/Sunnie0023
Summary: Garak walks in a very odd posture, and Kira hates it as much as she hates him.





	Tyrannosaurus

Kira felt annoyed; she was annoyed because Garak came into her eyes to well. Of course, she was a reasonable person, so she wasn't annoyed by the mere fact that Garak was visible. The problem was that Garak was overly visible. He didn't need to be that visible. He was so obtrusive. And that obtrusiveness was clearly more than he needed. He was so obtrusive not only because he was the only Cardassian onboard but also because he was walking in such a strange posture. 

"Don't walk like that, that disgust me,"

said Kira, with the most persuasive and sweet voice she can make. As you know, there's an old earth saying: nice words for nice words. But he didn't come up to her expectation, which means that he was damn annoying. 

"Please forgive me, major, I well understand that you don't want to believe me, but believe me, I don't wan't to walk like this."

"Meaning what? If you don't want to walk like that, don't."

"Unfortunately, sometimes one should do something that he doesn't desire to do."

"True, I also desired to spend my childhood with proper education and pelenty of nutrition, but the reality was tough. I need to start collecting Cardassian tale bones at the age of 12."

"If you were to scare me, I can say that you sucessfuly did. But you should know that still, I can't help standing, walking, and even running in this posture,"

said Garak, and Kira frowned her face in a very expressive way. Kira try to calm herself telling herself that the C. O. or Cardassian Occupation is over and she can't kill a random Cardassian anymore. However, soon, she became clever enough to notice that Garak isn't an ordinary Cardassian but an exiled former Cardassian Opresser. Even Cardassia won't care about the ex-Obsidian order agent that they have already socially murdered. The Federation won't bother either. And the Bajoran government will even be pleased by her act of punishment to the F. C. O.. The F. C. O.'s neck bone and tale bone would make excelent exhibition at the Kaial Musiem. She started imagining herself choking the lizard's neck with her own hand, eventhough she can also imagine herself in the prison; the Federation prison will be like a paradise compared to the life of Bajoran people during the C. O.. She will be well fed at least, won't she? The only reason she managed to calm herself down, not killing the lizard was the fact that the woman she is having a crush on recently was passing by, and the fact she talk to her. Two reasons, actually, but who cares?

"Nerys, Garak. What are you people doning here? Discussing any amusing topics?"

Her perfect woman was so beautiful, and her anger disappeared like a snow before the sunlight. No, it didn't. It was a lie, a terrible lie that it has vanished like it never happend; it reduced to a certain size that she can bear. No, it woundn't be a nice idea to kill a lizard before this beautiful person, she has a weak stomach, remember? She couldn't even eat the heart of the enemies! Kira told to herself, reminiscing her meals during the C. O.: the hearts of the lizards. It clearly wasn't something pleasant to eat those flesh, but she couldn't help eating them because whole Bajoran people were lack of food and because she strongly believe that there comes the independence of Bajor over the grotesquenes. The belief made her chew and swollow those disgusting little humiliations. Kira looked up at Jadzia and tried to smile, letting her furiosity go away for the moment. She didn't need to try that hard, of cousrse; those blue eyes of hers made her forget the anger for a while.

"Dax."

"What were you talking about? Anything intersting?"

"Not really, just about this and that."

Kira made an evasive answer. She thought that they weren't talking about something meaningful, not to mention that Jadzia didn't need to know that she was just wanting to kill Garak so badly, eventhought she couldn't be sure that Jadzia didn't already know that she had a desire to kill a lizard.

"This and that,"

said Jadzia, shrugging her shoulders shortly,

"So, why are you walking in that manner, Garak?"

"In this manner, Lieutenant?"

said Garak, and Jadzia nodded.

"Yes, in that manner. I saw you walking in the posture a lot recently, don't you feel uncomfortable with the pose?"

"I've got a reason for this. By the way, it's very sweet of you to care for me, who is a mere taylor. I suppose that I can say that it's no woner why the major is so much fond of you. Of course, I also do like you very much."

"Meaning what? Are you comfortable or are you not? Don't twist your words,"

said Kira, in a twisted, annoyed manner. It was clear that the lizard had a certain intention to his previous line. 

"It surely is uncomfortable. Imagine yourselves in this posture, you also will find yourself very uncomfortable."

"Then, why do you walk like that? You look like a Tyrannosourus Rex,"

said Jadzia.

"Ty- what?"

asked Kira, and Jadzia showed her a image of a lizard after tapping and beeping something on her PADD. Kira couldn't help laughing after she saw the image; it really looke like Garak - pushing his ass to the back and pulling his upper half to the front.

"It exactly looks like Garak, but what is this?"

"It's a ancient creature of Earth. It lived on Earth about 10 million years ago. They had little inteligence, and now they are all extinct."

Jadzia's elegant explanation pleased Kira, expecailly the part saying it had little inteligence and isall extinct. Not caring whether Kira's happy or not, Jazia continued her question,

"So, what's your reason to be in that posture, again?"

"I haven't told you yet, but it is a private matter. I wish you understand me,"

said Garak, twisting his body while folding his hands together.

"Stop doing that. You disgust me,"

said Kira, but Garak didn't stop, but added an exaggerative blinking to his weird behavior. At the same moment, Kira thought that she heard Jadzia glowing curiosity in her eyes.

"Tell us, what's going on? You know there's no real privacy on this small station."

"No, there isn't,"

nodded Garak, and Kira felt a sense of anxiety sweeping over her.

 

"The truth is,"

said Garak, and Kira should have ran at the moment. But it wasn't her fault that she fail to run at that point. Well, it was her fault, but it wasn't her fault at the same time. The reason that she couldn't walk away, ignoring the shout of her own instinct, was the fact that Jadzia's arm was in her arm. She couldn't resist those long and beautiful arms. The bottom line is, it was her choice to be there, but it wasn't at the same time. Garak continued, and the disaster began.

"Dr. Bashir is suffering from a disease of his anus."

Kira hope that she could raise her hands and shut her ears with them. But she couldn't because she didn't want to be distanted from Jazia's arm by doing so. The only option left to her was standing still, with a very stiffened face. She didn't expected to learn about her subordinate's anal status. She didn't applied to this post for the reason. It was clear that the employment itself was a fraud, if it was planned to be this way. It was ridiculous. She wasn't expecting - Even Jadzia flinched a bit. But fortunately, or unfortunately, her curiosity seemed to be unharmed. Kira decided to tell Jadzia someday that she has a nick name of "Dax the grandmaster of privacy." Of course she couldn't ignore the possibility that Jadzia knew the nickname already.

"What a shame he's ill. But what does it have to do with you walking in that posture?"

asked Jadzia casually. Kira swallowed a deep sigh. There was no way that she really thought that this was something casual. Of course it was possible that she really thought that this was something really casual; she was the Jadzia Dax. One thing that she could be sure was that she asked the question because she couldn't help asking the question, because of her own glowy curiosity. For a second Kira hope she could blame Jadzia on that, but at the next moment she gave up to blame her. It must be the curiosity that makes her one of the most magnificent scientist of the quadrant. However, at the very next moment, Kira couldn't help but blame Jadzia so badly. She thoughtto herself that she must make a former protest to the Federation and the Bajoran government.

"Dr. Bashir loves to be stimulated by his prostate, while he penetrate my body part with his body part. It's a personal taste. It's rather stimulative to me as well, don't you sympathize me, please."

Kira had no idea how to react him. It was so overwhelming. Kira thought to herself desperately: you can't kill a lizard infront of Jadzia's sight, you can't kill a lizard infront of Jadzia's sight, you can't kill a lizard infront of Jadzia's sight. Jadzia, too, seemed to be startled a bit; she made a small sound to let him know that she's listening but that was all of her reaction. Thanks to both of them, Garak could continue on his elevated speech.

"I originally have done it by my hand, or hands, but I got my shoulders hurt at the latest mission. And it isn't really like the old days, for I've got some ages, as you know. However, I almost happened to think that It's so fortunate to get the injury. You know, fingers are slender and smooth, but a tail isn't. Though Dr. Bashir thinks that he's got his health worsened because of me not taking care of my own hygiene, sweeping every dirt on the station with my little tail. I must follow his, the expert's order. I'm a simple taylor, what do you think a layman like me could possible know? Nothing."

Kira was still in a still posture, and Jadzia chuckled as if she heard something very funny, tapping something on her PADD. PADD's beeping noise echoed inside Kira's ears. Luckily, Jadzia started her words before Kira went entirely crazy.

"You mean you are protesting at Julian, right? Stop it, you see Nerys hates it, you yourself obviously are feeling very comfortable as well, and plus, the other people on the station will also think that it is very odd."

"But, Lieutenant, what about Dr. Bashir's health? I can manage to bear patiently for my partner's health. I feel like I'm already on the paradise when my little puppy is healthy. I can also be sure that others can sacrifice for a while for their fellow citizen's health."

"Just stop. Check the site that I just sent you on the message. There will be plenty of hygienic and pleasurable stuffs that you can use instead of your tale,"

said Jadzia, pointing at Garak's PADD. Garak checked his PADD in his odd posture with his tail up and back, and his front body down and forward. Then, all of a sudden, he stretched his back straight.

"Thank you very much, Lieutenant. I'm sure Dr. Bashir will be very pleased. Then, good day to you both. Lieutient, Major."

Then the lizard walked away, pretending like nothing really happend, which was exactly what Kirahad to do 10 minutes ago, before she happened to learn her subordinate's private life. Kira forgot what to say, and just looked up at Jadzia. She was smiling in her own elegant manner, as if she was thinking that Kira is a very amusing person.

"Don't you find them really exciting?"

"They are funny,"

said Kira, half-agreeing to Jadzia. She didn't mention that they are too funny that she want to make them dead, and dead for good. 

"By the way, about the website that I just told Garak that it would be useful, I myself have ordered a few items from the site as well; I've recieved them yesterday, but I haven't opened them yet. Would you come over to my quarters this evening to open them together?"

said Jadzia. Kira inhaled a deep breath. Today's going to be a long long day.


End file.
